fmafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mason
God, also known as The Creator, Mason, Ishvala, Leto, and The Existence behind the Gate, is the first and most powerful being in existence. He is also the father of Mercer and Judy and the creator of Humanity, being worshiped in many cultures and religions across the planet under different names. Appearance Mercer and Judy have stated that their creator always appears in a similar form to their original ones and is far larger in comparison. Mason is sometimes revered as the sun due to his light. When beings are brought behind the Gate they generally see a void of darkness with an eye at the center, this is due to the fact that he has such an overwhelming form that the human mind can't perceive his true form and tries to craft something it can. When he appeared on Earth as the man Mason he looked extremely similar to Van Hoenheim, to the point that Edward and Alphonse Elric actually thought he was their father when seeing him. History Mason, or God, had existed throughout eternity alone until he decided to create two beings to accompany him, these two were Judy and Mercer who were counterparts of each other. Mason then started to create the cosmos, being very meticulous about it and taking some time despite the fact that he could have done in almost instantly. When he was done creating the Cosmos and Humanity he gave them Alchemy and encouraged them to use it responsibly. Roughly 400 years ago the Gate to his Domain was opened by an Alchemist in Xerxes and a part of Mason was removed. The Dwarf in the Flask that was released held a part of his knowledge and ambition, but without the other aspects of himself to give it the goodness and wisdom to temper its ambitions. When the Dwarf in the Flask caused a nationwide transmutation in Xerxes, which dragged Hoenheim into it, the tricked alchemist briefly saw Mason as a mass of light on his way through the Gate. Impressed with Hoenheim because he could (if only for a brief moment) perceive his true appearance Mason decided to take the man's form if he ever appeared on Earth. Present Day Mason hasn't appeared on Earth in some time and is waiting for Father's plan to play out. Abilities As the creator of everything, Mason is Omnipotent and Omniscient. Mason is considered by Mercer to be as beyond him as Mercer is beyond alchemists. Mason effortlessly created the two Truths and the Universe itself, also giving his mortal creations the ability to alter the world around them with Alchemy. In addition to being extremely powerful Mason holds knowledge of seemingly everything, having answers to any question that one could ask, even answering supposedly unanswerable ones. Mason knew of Father's plan to absorb him but he also knew of the counter plans that Hoenheim and Scar's Brother had set up, seeing no need to protect himself from the Homonculus due to the most likely outcome. Father demonstrated extremely high physical abilities when newly empowered by Mason, he was able to move so fast that he punched Mercer and then moved back to his throne before the man (who had just run from Reole to Central in five seconds, traveling at an amazing speed of 80529 miles an hour) could even react, and was only aware of the hole in his chest after Father had returned to his throne. Father also demonstrated extreme physical strength, as in addition to entirely outmatching Mercer's speed he also put him near death state with a single punch and required Mercer to give May Chang a good deal of his vast energy so that she could heal him. Father stated that, due to holding Mason's power within him, he could do absolutely anything. Mercer confirmed this to be true. Vulnerabilities Despite Mason being so powerful he can be affected and contained by a single force. Mason also implied that if Mercer and Judy attacked him they might be able to harm their creator, as the two of them together are exceptionally powerful. Xerxes was also able to unknowingly remove two fragments of him, Freedom and Ambition, which manifested as a Homonculus which would go on to be known as Father. Father, being a fraction of Mason's being, knew of a way to contain him. It would, however, require a combination of multiple tremendously potent energy sources and an exceptionally durable circle to contain the resulting power. At some point, Hohenheim learned of this method as well and began working on a way to counter it. * 50 Million or more souls: A tremendous amount of souls are needed to actually contain God within oneself. * 5 separate beings that have survived seeing Truth: The combined power of even two of those who survived the Truth having their Gates clashing is nearly incalculable, and five separate ones is a truly indescribable energy source which one could then use to open the Gateway to God's Domain. * Solar Eclipse & Nationwide Transmutation Circle: A nationwide transmutation circle that has a solar eclipse's shadow is cast upon it is unrivaled in durability, and is the only thing able to contain the vast power necessary to perform the transmutation to contain God. Behind the scenes Mason is referred to as such due to it being a profession where one builds things, Mason chose it due to being the "builder" of the universe.Category:Characters Category:Male